Eyes like Fire
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Adeen is the adopted daughter of Odin. She is the last of the wolf tribe that is extinct six years ago and was rescued by Odin from slave markets. She loves her family very much and enjoys playing with her adopted brothers, but she will start to feel more than just sisterly love for her brother Loki as she will continue to grow and realize in her adult years. LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

In Asgard, at the palace throne is seated by Odin who is the All-Father of the Norse gods and ruler of Asgard. "My lord husband", Frigga wife of Odin spoke to him in worry. "Is something the matter my dear wife?" Odin responsed to her gently.

Frigga didn't say a word and looked down. "Frigga." Odin lifted her chin up to look at her eyes and smiled at her.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Odin asked her a question again. "It is about the slave market again", Odin didn't smile at all when she mention about slave markets. "What slave market?" Odin speaks in dark tone to Frigga and she continues on about how they mistreat the slaves, illegally stealing children from their families or being sold by their homes for their mixed breed blood and powers.

In silence moment Odin question Frigga, "Where is this village?" Frigga answered, "Laewaes Village beyond the mountains side."

Odin heard enough and spoke "Fret not my dear Frigga. I will take care of this in the name of Odin." Frigga left the room in a hurry and Odin became furies about the slave markets.

His thoughts kept him thinking of solutions. ' _How can they do this!?'_ Odin in his darkest fears. _Haven't I Odin given the village mercy enough and they repaid me by creating slaves!?'_

"Guards!" Odin shouted and the guards enter the throne room then kneel down to him. "We are going to Laewaes village and destroy the slave markets. Bring the person who is responsible for this travesty and he will be punished."

As ordered by Odin himself the soldiers came in rushing with their swords swinging around. They set fires to the houses to burn down the village and freeing the slaves all except the citizens who will be facing punishment by Odin himself.

Odin waved his soldiers to take the prisoners and put them in chains. Within the ashes of the house he heard a whisper calling him. " _Help me"_ a child voice heard by Odin came upon the voice and removed all the crisped wood away from the body of a child. Odin lift her up and is astonish that a child of mixed breed is a last of the wolf tribe whom gone extinct six years ago. A little girl in her dress in rags is appearing to be 5 or six years old with pure white hair with pale skin. Her wolf appearance is a wolf ears, her only right hand is furry with claws and a white tail. She had open both her red eyes while she was in dazed and look up to Odin's face and whisper " _Fa...ther"_

Odin felt a slight joy and hold her tightly in which he refused to let her go. It was as if she is both Frigga and his daughter by birth. Since then he decided to take her into his household as daughter of Odin. He name her Adeen because of her red eyes is like fire itself in that winter that since she is the last member of the wolf tribe as half of her blood in her veins. Odin must protect her from all whom wished to harm her. Frigga always wanted a daughter of her own had treated Adeen as her very own. Adeen is starting to feel more connected to her family and will begin a journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Flashback-_

" _Frigga come and look over here. It is our daughter." Odin smiled at Frigga and Frigga smiled both Odin and the child._

" _Oh, Odin. She is beautiful and small as she is our wolf cub. No… she is our daughter." Frigga holds tight on Adeen and rocks her to sleep while singing a lullaby._

 _Lullaby song:_ (Note this song came from Jon Secada & Shanice)

 _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be_

"Adeen!" a person voice called her.

 _And if I never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me_

"Adeen! Wake up! You are missing the best part!" Adeen quickly woken up and bash her forehead towards another forehead. "Ouch! Dammit!" Adeen shouted. She looked up and saw her elder brother Thor whom is rubbing his forehead. Thor looks at Adeen in upset voice. "What has my sister Adeen been sleeping for? Ouch." Thor groans.

Adeen panic and came towards Thor while lifting up her right bandied hand to rub his forehead in order for him to calm down. "Sorry about that brother Thor. This Adeen has not been sleeping all well last night." She tiled her head saying sarcastically smiles at Thor.

"Adeen you been toying me enough with your mockery! Or is this me battling at the arena so boring that you sleep all day!" Thor remarks her. Big mistake for Thor! Which for Wolves, they don't back down from any challengers even their family. Adeen pounce on Thor quicker than other twelve year olds at her age and waving his sword at Thor, which surprise him that she managed to grab without a struggle.

"Oh ho~ looks like you and I won't get bored after all when I am victories over my baby sister." Thor stated with his smirk. Adeen stared at Thor with her Red eyes.

"Well, my dear brother Thor. How about games of being a hunt and a hunter chase in returning of your sword back to you or will you refuse me, dear brother Thor?" Adeen bow towards Thor while still waving his sword around. Thor hated being mock, especially from his favorite baby sister, but boldly enjoys when his sister wanted to play with her big brother through many methods without saying ' _I want to play with you today'._

Thor is getting ready to run towards his sister in order to get his sword back.

"You ready?"-Thor

"Yes."-Adeen

"Good."-Thor

 _Whoosh_ their speed towards on Thor trying to get back his sword from Adeen while Adeen wave his sword around to avoid Thor to grabbing it. Adeen kept dodging at every hand to hand and position herself to defending herself on Thor.

However, as great she is at speed and flexibility towards her brother Thor. She missed her step her footed work by a tree root growing on the grass. Thor expression is saying 'I got you now!'

Yet victories were at Thor hands. "Oh not yet! Brother!" Adeen used his sword to stop herself from falling and use her two feet on Thor's stomach then flip him over her.

"Oh crap!" Thor had fallen for that surprise attack, but grab his sisters' arms and they both fell into the mud pits.

They both came out from the mud pits and stared at each other. Quiet for a moment. "Pfftt…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thor and Adeen laughed as if they had gone to a series battle into a child's play.

"I was so close in finally broken off our tie game. Hahaha." Adeen had laughed and smiled at Thor. "I agree. I agree." Thor smiled.

"I see you two are enjoying each other's company." Calm, yet a gentle spoken to them.

Adeen turn around and shouted his name. "Brother Loki."

Adeen went towards him and hugged him tightly. But completely forgotten she is cover in mud. Loki smile at Adeen and didn't push her away.

"ooh. Sorry about that!" Adeen panic while Thor laughed at Loki's clothes getting mudding.

"Oh this? It is fine and I am already sweaty enough since I needed a bath anyway." Loki smile reassure Adeen and she felt relief.

"Oh my! I see my very own children are playing around in the mud again." Frigga gently stated while coming to greet them.

"Hello mother!" Thor wave at her.

"Greetings mother." Loki, politely bowing his head before his mother.

"Good day mama!" Adeen smiled at her warmly.

"I suggest that you all take a bath before tonight's dinner." Frigga said while looking at her children.

Adeen had a separate bathroom with her two handmaids who are dark elves women name Flora and Silver who are serving Adeen since she came to Asgard. She removes her bandied hand in revealing her white furry hand with claws. Then the maids help her uncover her tail and ears to set it free. She knew that she is hiding her secret from her brothers and the entire kingdom of her cover origins.

"(sigh) I wish there is somewhere I can live freely as my true self." Adeen felt sad from her own statement.

"Milady, it is time to get dress now." Flora gently said to Adeen. Silver is holding up a blue dress on her hands.

Adeen dress up in blue dress with long loose sleeves and pin up her half of her layer hair to cover her wolf ears. Put on her silver shoes and put on her glove in her right hand that is cover with a ring chained bracelet on her.

"Ok, let's go." Adeen is being escorted by her handmaids down to the dinner table.

At the evening, it was quiet and simple for a moment when Odin knew his daughter and Thor were battling very skillful. Everyone departs from the dinner table for the night.

"(Psst) little one." A soft voice came to Adeen and she turn around. Loki continues to wave a little at her to signal her to come to him for a moment. Adeen came to Loki and gave him a hug. Loki had response Adeen from her hugging him to hug back tightly.

"So, you got the book I wanted." Adeen had eagerly waiting for the book.

"Oh I was supposed to bring you a book?" Loki smirked.

"Yes." Adeen eyes begin glowing at Loki.

"Here you go happy almost birthday." Loki hand her the book. And not just any book a Book called Endure Elements. A creature protected by endure elements suffers no harm from being in a hot or cold environment. It can exist comfortably in conditions between -50 and 140 degrees Fahrenheit (-45 and 60 degrees Celsius) without having to make Fortitude saves. The creature's equipment is likewise protected. Endure elements doesn't provide any protection from fire or cold damage, nor does it protect against other environmental hazards such as smoke, lack of air, and so forth.(I got it from the internet)

"Oh I love it." Adeen got excited at her present. Loki gave her a kiss on a forehead and gave her a necklace a ruby gem with a silver chain.

"Thank you Loki. I love you." Adeen happily accepts.

"I'm glad you like it." Loki patted her head while Adeen hug him tightly on Loki.

That was one of Adeen fondest moments of seeing Loki her brother is 4 years older than Adeen and probably the one who can put a smile on her face.

"Adeen." Loki whispered.

"What?" Adeen answered.

"I will always love you." Loki had created his oath to her.

" _Forever more."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Years have passed and lately Adeen felt a very strange urge that make her go crazy during a full moon in Asgard. She growls like a savage beast in her bedroom and begins whimpering at the pain she did not understand what she is feeling. "Nnngh!"Adeen begin slowly panting herself to calm down herself down, but her wolf instinct wouldn't let her.

"Milady!" said Flora with a worried toned.

"Lady Adeen is becoming a woman desiring another one's touch." said Silver while looking at Adeen's body.

A knock came at the chamber doors. Silver went to answer who it is. It is the queen herself, Frigga came and notice Adeen's pain in her bed.

"Flora! Warm up the bath quickly!" Frigga instructed Flora into doing so. Frigga can only know one since she is a goddess of marriage. Her daughter is in heated for someone to make love to her because Frigga is worried about her only daughter's condition whom is in needed a mate and soon.

Adeen had calmed down her urges in the bath and felt relax in peace at last. Flora and Silver looked upon Frigga in hopes that whatever happens better be safe for Adeen sake. However, Odin had feared that her wolf blood will be too much to handle in her bedroom where people could hear her moans. Odin has no choice, but to confine to the tower until the full moons has passed. When Adeen must go to the tower once every time there is the Full moon comes upon Asgard, but Thor and Loki noticed very strange about the howling at every full moon.

"Father, what has happen to Adeen?" Thor paced through the door with Loki at his side.

"Nothing." Odin avoids the question.

"Please father we must know. Is something wrong with her?" Loki spoken up in defends of Thor.

"She is simply coming down with a simple flu. Nothing more." Odin answered while Thor and Loki looked upon him with confusion at this statement.

"What? Flu? (Chuckling) My very own baby sister, Adeen? Who is very strong and energetic came down a simple flu!?"Thor felt angered that this is not something can carelessly catch flu.

"Silence Thor! I will not tolerate any disobedience in my own house!" Odin yelled and pointed at the Thor for his tone.

"Father please let us visit her. So that Thor and I can finally be at peace and mind that our sister is well before his coronation." Loki knew what Odin hated the idea of Thor being a foul mood at the coronation and in front of the court. Odin had thought over again about it and stand to come towards his sons.

"Don't worry. She will feel much better at Thor's coronation and will let her go see you both before it begin." Odin voice had assured Loki and Thor. Odin walks away and they both just stand there dumbfound at his words.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Thor?"

"Do you believe father's words?"

"No."

"Oh, I see."

"And you?"

"Never."

"Good. Let's try to visit our sister. Shall we?"

"Brother, I am glad you are a God of lies and Mischiefs."

"Why, thank you Thor."

The nights had blackened the halls and that is enough for Thor and Loki to sneak out to visit the tower where Adeen lives. Loki pointed Thor with the map charts, he found in the Library. "There, Thor. She is in this Tower." Loki pointed the tower's location. Thor looked at Loki's location instruction. "In the Tower called Conchobhar?" Conchobhar means strong will or wise. It is rumor that Odin had built a Tower of Conchobhar for Adeen since her childhood in hopes that this is the place to keep her safe from man's preying eyes on her.

"Ugh…overprotective much father." Thor said with a smile.

"Please, Thor focused." Loki pleaded Thor.

They saw two guards in front of the door to the entrance of the Tower and Loki cast his spells "Come my little, tiny litters teach these men of what are critters." As Loki's spells begins with critters such as mouse climb up to the guards and freaked out at them. Thor was still amaze at his brother's cleverness and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Rrrgh! Ah." Loki growled.

"Sorry about that brother. Let's go!" Thor smiled at him.

They ran up the tower and pace themselves, however as they have been running up the stairs and begin breath heavily before reaching forty steps more.

"Oh curse you father!" Thor groaned. "How can you create such a tall tower to keep one person here?" Thor complained.

"Oh shut up will you." Loki said to Thor, grumbled a little. "Oof. Your right this is one hell of a tower. Why father!?" Loki complained as well.

Then crawled up the stairs and finally reaching the door of hers. They both sighed at relief and begin to trying to open the door locks.

"Oh come on you!" Loki snapped at the door locks.

"Hurry up Loki." Thor whispered. "People will figure out we are gone." Thor told Loki without looking at him.

' _Hold on give me few more tricks.'_ The lock had made a click noise. ' _There!'_

As they both rushed in to see their sister, loud growl startled both of them. Something within the shadows has grown in a figure of a full grown wolf that is purely white and red eyes begin to stare at Loki and Thor. The wolf begins to growl furiously in sense that it needs to protect itself from intruders. Loki waves a signal at Thor to not anger the beast any further. Loki walked steadily towards the wolf quietly and spoken comforting words to it. He kneel downs before the wolf and it begins to walk around him in circles in order to sniffed him out or sense there is any danger to him.

' _I know this smell before'_

"Is that you Adeen?" Loki gazes up in the red eyes and recognize her.

"Lo…ki?" Wolf has spoken like Adeen.

"It is you Adeen!" Thor excited tone about the fact there sister is the big white wolf itself.

"Th..or?" Adeen looks up at him and licked his hands.

Full moon was covered by the gray clouds and Adeen howl at the moon before resuming her human form. She gasped for air and begins breath heavily. Adeen still has her wolf features of right hand, ears and a tail, yet she is completely without any clothing's on her.

"Ahem" Loki coughed loudly blushed. "I believe it is improper for a princess without having any clothes on." He mumbled while waving at Thor to bring him a blanket to wrap around her body.

Thor is completely red and turns around quickly in still believing that Loki and Adeen are his blood siblings.

Adeen looked at her brothers and smiled like a newborn innocence gazes at the faces then fallen asleep on Loki's lap.

They all rested together on the brick walls feeling the warmth of being together as once when they were all children at their little adventure in the forest. Thor will lead the way with the Three warriors Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun with Lady Sif whom Adeen viewed as an older sister. Adeen was always tiny as a seven year old girl and Loki would fall behind while handing her hands in order to keep up the pace. Thor would shouted out to everyone to keep up the pace, so Loki decided to lift Adeen at his back and carried her to see the waterfalls that they have found together.

Odin walked in and notice his children all sleeping together with Thor on the right, Loki on the left and Adeen in the middle. _'Oh well.'_ Odin thought and walked away before the daybreak comes.

' _Oh wished upon the heavens', let me and my children be at peace and will forever be under your protection before Odin as I.'_ Odin secretly prays and walked away from the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At Thor's coronation, people cheer at Thor when he entered the Throne room and he gaze at Odin, Frigga, Loki, The Three warriors, Lady Sif, but he smiled even more when his sister Adeen appeared at Frigga side. Thor winked at Adeen while she blush her cheeks a little.

Thor grin at his innocent sister response. Odin begins his speeches about Thor while Adeen couldn't help, but felt nervous for Thor becoming King.

Odin speech continues, but Adeen heard something beneath the floors beyond noise.

Adeen started sniffing around quietly without any suspicious.

 _Sniff, sniff, sniff_

"What is darling?" Frigga asked her.

"Something's wrong." Adeen answered Frigga then look at Odin in worried eyes and he whispered " _The Frost Giants."_

Odin stopped his speech and all of them including Adeen paced themselves to the vault and see nothing is stolen, yet two guards lay dead in ice.

Thor wasn't thrilled at Odin's decision about not declaring war on the Jotunheim and Thor felt angered at his decision while a tantrum got the better of him.

"Brother Thor! Please calm yourself down." Adeen pleaded.

"No!" Thor snapped at Adeen when Loki came to her rescue.

"Thor! Please I beg of you. Don't take your anger at our sister." Loki said while wrapping his arms around her.

Thor realizes his fault at snapping his anger at Adeen and reach out his hand towards her. "I'm sorry. I should not raise my voice at you. Come please."

Adeen release herself from Loki's arm towards Thor and hug her big brother while nodded at him.

"It's okay."

"Good."

Loki secretly looked at Thor with envy while wanted to desire her as more than a brother should feel about towards a sister.

Loki was always been find by Adeen while he practice his magic and Adeen wanted to stick with him when he is reading a book of magic. He would gaze at her and started to read loudly for her to understand the spells and told her the meanings in different languages.

Thor told everyone that he wanted to take everyone to Jotunheim. Adeen couldn't believe that Thor would disobey Odin's order. I mean yes he did it before, but not this big of a mess.

"Let me go with you."

"No, little one."

Lady Sif insisted that Adeen stay in Asgard.

"Let's take her with us, Sif."

Adeen knew Thor will agree with her coming to Thor's adventure.

"Whoa. Are you sure Thor?" Fandral concerned voice about Thor's decision.

"I'm mean she is your sister and all but..." Volstagg cut off Fandral statement.

"She is the princess of Asgard and needs to be here." Volstagg commented his fact.

"I agree with Fandral." Hogun asked as well in order voice to back up Fandral.

"Why not?" Thor disagrees with them and continues…

"She has speed, strength, can see further than us and hear beyond noises."

"I agree with Thor." Loki steps in defense for both Thor and Adeen

Everyone had no choice, but to agree with Thor and Loki. They ran to the bridge on their horses and meet Heimdal to open the portal to Jotunheim in order to meet with Laufey king of frost giants. As commented that he cannot conquer that he will bring them safety if they called upon. Through the blast Thor and the company walked in the blizzard.

' _I felt cold here'_ Adeen being here in winter was always light on the snowy floors. She begin to hear the noise while the sounds of blizzard are block Thor's and everyone's senses.

"Wait, Thor. This way"

Thor looked at her in confusion. "What Adeen?"

"I heard someone breathing over there."

Adeen had pointed across a stronger blizzard that many thought she wanted to use a surprise attack on the frost giants.

As they went into closer into the blizzard, but the blizzard begins to grow softer while they are face with King Laufey himself.

Laufey is sitting and staring at them. Both Thor and Laufey's conversation is not going well. Even when Adeen hear more footsteps coming around them are more frost giants.

"How did your people came to Asgard?" Thor asked the question.

"There are traitors in the house of Odin." Laufey stated.

' _Oh crap'_ Adeen had thought to herself. Not wanting to start a battle and she went towards Loki to tugged Loki's sleeves to signal him they are surrounded by frost giants. However, Thor wasn't backing down on a fight. But somehow, he reason Thor to leave in one peace.

"Thor let us leave. NOW."

"Brother learn your place!" Thor shouted Loki without looking away from Laufey.

"Adeen doesn't want to end this badly. At least, you can do is show her as a younger sister from her big brother's example to walk away without any fights." Loki whispered to Thor's ears.

Thor knew that for his sister's sake is to keep her out of danger. So he surrenders and tells everyone to go back home.

Adeen felt a shiver down her spin and cleared her throat in order to calm herself down.

"Run back home princess." Laufey mocked Thor.

"Damn" Loki stated.

They begin their battle with the frost giants. Adeen took out her arrows and bow to aim the giants. Adeen practice her bow since she was seven years old. The bow was called Bow of Norn Stars which is carved from the form of live stars in order to create such a weapon. Odin gave her this weapon in hopes that she will be a fine warrior to put her complete trusted in her bow.

"I never miss." Adeen had stated.

The arrows aimed perfectly at the frost giants and wounded many of them. Everyone had fought bravely, but they are outnumbered by them. However, Odin came to save them and Odin seemed to be more rage at the action had placed them.

As the negotiation between Odin and Laufey seems to be ok for now, but Laufey stared at Loki before they descends back to Asgard.

Adeen had never seen both so angry at each other. They both shouted each other.

"You are vain, greedy, cruel boy."

"YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor shouted at Odin.

Odin didn't want his daughter to see them like this.

"Go little one."

"But father…" Adeen protested.

"DO AS I SAID!" Odin spat at her.

Adeen flinch at his words, but obey his command.

Adeen paced herself to her chamber room and begin sobbing at her bed. She cried herself to sleep and begin hearing noise from the hallway.

She opened the door and saw Loki standing before her.

" _Loki"_ Adeen whisper to herself.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and cups her face gently. He looks at her with slight smile and lean himself against her forehead.

Adeen blushed at this situation. _'What is going on? He is not like this?'_

"Adeen." Loki speaks.

"Yes?"

"May I hold you tonight?"

"What?"

"In a way man wants to give the woman he loves."

Adeen silent for a moment and nodded bashful at this union together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank you guys for reading my story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and looking forward in your guys reviews.**

 **Chapter 5**

Adeen looked up to Loki's face as he press his lips onto hers. It was a gentle kiss at first, she felt tremble about this new experience that is about to bring her womanhood. Loki slides his hands on to her shoulders, before slide his hands to bring her body closer to his. Adeen opened her mouth a little for Loki to enter his tongue in her. Their kiss begins more passionate and moaning as the kiss became deeper.

Their kiss breaks off to take a breath for air; Adeen put her arms on his neck and lift herself with her legs crossed on his waist. Loki felt happy as he hoisted her up and walk to the bed. Loki is on top of her and continues passionate kisses he had given her. He slowly savoring inch of her flesh to her lips, neck and sliding his lips to her wolf ears and nipped them.

"Ahh~…no…not the ears" Adeen flinch at the excitement and shyness.

Loki smirked. "And why not?

Adeen refused to speak and shake her head. Loki couldn't helped, but want to tease her some more. So, Loki playfully touches her tail and she yelped. Loki couldn't help, but stroking her tail and nipping her ears while she moans and gasp for air. He was very pleased with the result as Adeen weakness is her wolf ears and tail.

"Loki…don't tease so much." Adeen stated her words, before she had quickly pounced on Loki. Loki look up to her in shocked, "What on Norns are yo.." he was cut off with her kiss and licking inside his mouth in search of dominance. Loki saw her red eyes glow brighter as she started to lick his chin, rushing to nip his neck and biting him deeply until it bleeds. Loki groaned at his member becomes harden from her bites.

"Adeen"

"Ssh…Loki Odinson" Adeen whispered in his ears and looked at him while she lick her lips.

"Don't Ad-Ah!" Loki felt a curve as she use her knees to rub his member to erection while wearing his pants.

Adeen made wolf growls on Loki as she is showing her dominance over Loki the God of Lies and Mischiefs.

Loki shivered as she begins licking his chest down to his hips. He moans as she reaches her hands on Loki's member and begins rubbing it with both hands. Loki moans at her grip and couldn't take it anymore. He use his hands to move her hips and insert himself inside of her body which she was about to scream, but he quickly rise himself up to kiss her.

Adeen seems to calm down and wrap around her arms on his neck. Loki has straddled her body while he thrust her insides slowly and gentle as he can. She begins to ease up a bit and allow her body to follow his rhythms movements as they go. Adeen looked at Loki with welled tears of not sadness or pain, but joy and happiness.

"Oh you alright love?" Loki whisper seductively to her ears and kissing the cheeks.

"Oh…yes."

Adeen look at in his green eyes and smiles at him. He had smiled back at her and they remembered how many times she wanted to hold his hands to hers. He would wait for her and gently reach his hands towards her then went to walk together side by side. He would read her a book under the tree and she would sing a lullaby.

She leaned her forehead towards his and breathing to start up their business.

"Loki"

"Yes my love?"

"Please continue." She seductively suggested. "I want to feel everything from you. My dearest beloved one and only one Loki. From your mind…." She kisses his head down to his neck. "…your soul…" pushes his chest gently laying him down to his back and on top of him "…and your heart…" Adeen pressed her lips onto his and passionate moaning, they were to ever experienced in their life. " _Are mine."_

"Am I yours now and forever?" Loki asked between their kisses.

"Yes as I am to you." Adeen answered.

Loki flipped her over for he can be on top. He continue thrusting into her insides with a fast pace while Adeen kept gasping for air and clawed his back. Loki had begun fondling her breast and lifts one to suck her nipples then went to do the same to the other. They both are reaching their edge and ready to come together.

"Loki…I" She gasped for air and is shivered for her released.

"It's ok" he said as he pressed his lips on hers. _"You can come"_ he said gently embracing her and continues thrusting her. The seed spilled warmly in her body and Adeen became shocked by it. However, she smiled at Loki with for shed of tears, but her tears are happiness that he brought upon her.

Loki held her tight before removing himself to roll next to her and Adeen cuddly lay her head on his chest. She begins to giggle and smile at the moment.

"What is so funny?" Loki looked at her in puzzlement.

"I realized something."

"What?" he looked at her curious at her statement.

"I am in love with you. Loki"

She looked at him and he smiled at her widely. He removed few hairs away from her face behind the ear and kissed her forehead gently before they finally slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Loki and Adeen had their first intercourse with each other, so they are cuddle to each other's arms and silently asleep. He opens his eyes and smile gently while looking at her face that is still asleep, he couldn't believe his eyes has been open for the very first time. He stared at her for a moment and thought to himself 'what a beautiful woman I have finally got.'

In his flashback during a party, Loki was in the quiet corner as he watches the party, people, and warriors had gathered. He looked at gathered people and always the people gave Thor many attention and women give his brother a time and day.

As the crowds begin to stand quiet and he wondered why they have the entire room became silent? Loki turns around and saw Adeen in her glamour bright sliver, bluish dress with silver bracelet on her wrist and her hair is multiple braided neatly down to her waist. His heart skips a beat and he couldn't stop staring at her. It was if time had stop and can't take his eyes off of her for a moment. Adeen had notice him as well and couldn't helped it, but blush as she felt weak at her knees. She tried her best to be proper at the party, but end up keeping her eyes locked on his.

As she disappeared from the party, Loki followed her to the balcony.

"What is the matter little Lolita?"

She gasped and noticed Loki was behind her. She shyly tried not to look at him into his eyes and wanted to run away from him, but her feet refused to move.

Loki came closer to her and Adeen tried to run away from him, but he grabs her wrist to prevent her from doing so. She turns at him and blush as he brings her body close to his. Her heart felt it is going to explode and she struggle break free from his grasp, but all in vain. He lifted up her chin and whisper calming words to her.

She begins to cry and shouts. "I'm a bad girl Loki!"

He looked at her in shock perhaps.

"What?"

"I am doing this on purpose!"

"What do you mean? What purpose?"

"I..I..I want to know why my heart keeps beating through my chest every time you are near."

Loki used his hand to rub off few tears on her cheeks. He smiled at her and holds her tightly on to his.

He looked at her eyes which are bright red right now and he kissed her forehead.

"Adeen"

"Yes"

"You are not a bad girl and are not doing this on purpose." He laughed a little at this statement.

"Loki you knew I am a wolf right?" She nervously stated. Loki nodded at her words.

"Does it matter whether I should not love Adeen as a sister or a wolf?" Loki joked a little, but is half serious about it.

"Does this mean…" Adeen was cut off by Loki lips pressing to hers. Adeen eyes widen at this surprise attack as she knew Loki had trick her by distracting her with conversation. She walked backwards to the wall and kept pressing their lips. Loki licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. They continue their kissing that became more intense and passionate than ever before. She felt a shiver on her spine as the way his hands touch her back gently and smoothly. Finally, they broke off the kiss and continue to looking at each other while steady their breathing method.

Loki laughed a little and Adeen looked at him.

"Adeen I must confess to something."

"What is it?"

"I am madly in love with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I am glad that you view me as a woman and not as a sister." Adeen kiss his forehead and rest her forehead towards his. "I want Loki to have me."

"That is something I can agree upon."

He smiled and continues to kiss her and never letting go her.

End of Flashback.

Loki's smile faded a little because he still couldn't help to wonder what that blue hand was when the frost giant touches him. Loki gets up and went out of the bed to dress himself. As he was about to leave, he stop to turn around towards her and kisses her cheeks and whispers. _"I love you."_

As he left the room and continue walking towards the Casket. When hold it up that's when Odin shouted.

"Stop!"

Loki had stop, but turned to Odin and asked him.

"What am I? Am I cursed?"

"No"

Loki turned and faces Odin in his true form which his eyes are red and blue skinned. Odin told Loki the story about his fight against Laufey, battle, and a baby whom he has found at the temple. Loki felt betrayed about this and tears runs down his face. He became furious with Odin which resulted in putting him to Odinsleep.

With Thor banished and Odin is in Odinsleep. Loki must take the throne as King of Asgard in place of Odin. Adeen heard the news moments ago, as she sits on her chair with her handmaids by her side. She felt helpless as her older brother Thor is banished and couldn't help, but wonder is he still alive?

"Milady?" Flora speak and went in front of her. Adeen wake up for a moment and looked at Flora a little.

"Oh what is it?"

"Prince Loki…Ahem I mean King Loki said he wishes to come back to you tonight as well." Silver given his message to Adeen and she felt a bit of change in her heart.

She unfolds the message and begins to read.

 _My Dear Beloved Adeen,_

 _The only one who has my own beating heart in thou hands. I shall come to your chamber tonight and we should talk about urgent matters. I do hope that this will not change the fact that I love you and I cannot live without you. This is my only truth I can give you and I hope that my truth won't change your feelings for me as well._

 _Forever you're beloved_

 _-Loki_

After reading his message to her, she couldn't help, but felt worried about his words and can't believe he would say that to her. She never thought he held such strong love for her. Adeen couldn't stop smiley at the letter and she nodded to Silver and Flora to signal them 'Loki may enter tonight.'

Later that evening Adeen wanted for Loki to enter and she heard the door opened in her chambers. She quickly turned and saw Loki enter. She smiles at him and ran towards him while wrapping her arms around tightly.

Loki hesitant and pulled her away from him. She looked at him in confusion since he has never pulled her away. Never.

Loki hesitant at first, but he couldn't because he feared she would view him as a monster. Adeen hold up her hands to cup his face and spoken, "What is the matter Loki?"

He put his hands on hers and holds them tight before he started to speak to her. He begins telling her that what Odin had told him, his Origin is a Frost giant and his father is Laufey. He also, begins showing his true form to her. Adeen looked at him with a shocked expression and Loki believed it is a form of rejections. As he was about to walk away, he felt something had pulled him and saw Adeen in tears. However, Adeen leaped on him and begins to hug him with her face cover his chest.

"Ad-Mmhp" She cut him off with her fierce kiss to his lips and faces him with serious eyes.

She holds Loki's face with both hands on his cheeks and tells him straight up. "Loki! You should know me by now already. You confess to me your undying love for me. You accepted me as a women and a wolf of my extinct species. I should not care that you are Loki Odinson or Loki Laufeyson because Loki is Loki understand. I am the same as you are."

"Phft." Loki begins to laugh which anger Adeen more.

"What's so funny!?" She screeches at him.

Loki held his right to the back of her head to lead her towards his lips. Adeen blush at him and he told her.

"There's no doubt in my mind. Adeen you are truly the one for me. For she has already stolen my heart and my mind all in one attack."

Loki had said truthfully to her and held her tightly to Adeen which she giggles.

"I know Loki. I love you too."

They held each other that night. But poor naïve Adeen doesn't know that Loki is planning something big and chaos on both Asgard and Midgard.

In the midmorning the next day, she felt a little strange on her body and begin to wonder if this is flu. She simply ignored it and goes on to visit her father, Odin in his Odinsleep. As lean down at the side of Odin, couldn't help, but feel she is betraying him by loving Loki as a man and not a brother she was raised to be. Her eyes felt drowsy and slowly close her eyes.

Frigga notice Adeen and place a blanket on her while she touch her head. A vision appeared in Frigga right now at that moment. She saw two twin girls with pale skin. One of the twins has one left green eye and one right red eye. The other twin has one red eye and one left green eye. They both have black wavy hair and wolf ears and tail. She saw them running around in the forest calling out 'Mother'.

Frigga turns around and saw Adeen smiling at them. They ran towards her with Adeen holding both their hands on each side. Her tears stream down her cheeks and saw Adeen's daughters will become so much promises and important that Odin will spare them. The vision has ended and she looked at her with much joy for her daughter. Frigga will have to wait a bit longer for Adeen to give herself to the future.

Frigga prayed for children's happiness and will not be in despair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been three months since Loki had told Adeen about his heritage and origins, yet she started to worry about his mind grown too much madness. The worst part is that her heart and mind are at war with each other for both her love and desires for Loki. Or doing the right thing for Asgard and bring Thor home. She is beginning to fear that this will be his down fall. She had wondered about how to solve this solution to Loki's madness without hurting him.

' _I got to do something, but what?'_ she thought.

Adeen got up and went to talk with Sif and the three warriors for help.

"Everyone." Adeen spoke gently. Enter the room and while they looked at Adeen then kneel down.

"What is it?" Sif stood up, but is firm on her.

"I believe you should go to Midgard and bring Thor back." She openly commands them.

"What?" Fandral said in shocked about this. They all looked at each by her command.

"You mean…we could?" Sif begins to lighten up and looked at her with hope.

"I mean what I have said to you all." Adeen stand firm and tall like Frigga would when she stands up before the court.

"But we will be charge of treason." Hogun stated.

"Better retrieve Thor here and now. Or Asgard will be close to itself chaos." She stated firmly to her grounds.

"But why?" Volstagg said in his confusion.

Adeen had no other choice, but to admit the truth.

"I don't want Loki to be lost. I only wished Thor to return home for our family sake. I know that Allfather will forgive Thor once we bring him home. I know that he is the God of Lies and Mischiefs, but I still love Loki even now. And Thor is an important brother as any sister would be blessing with. Even I am still in fear of losing my loved ones and fear that innocent lives will be lost." She paused for a moment when flashback on when she would see Loki and Thor together. She would run towards them and they would play with each other.

 _They lay down on the grass and Adeen would sing to them_. _All of them were laughing with glee in their faces lay under the bright sun._

" _So what kind of songs my prince's would like?"_

" _Something a bit different today maybe?" Thor had said with a happy tone._

" _Perhaps something with a smooth and calmly song from?" Loki smile wide grin at her._

 _Her heart skips a beat and quickly turned her eyes away from him for a moment. She opens her mouth and begins to sing beautifully for a 14 year old._

 _(Title song Lavender's blue dilly dilly from Cinderella.)_

 _Lavender's blue,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so._

 _Call up your men,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn._

 _While you and I,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing._

 _When I am Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I told me so._

 _They both clapped at her end of her music and smiled at both of them._

End of flashback.

"Are you alright?" Hogun said with concerned voice.

She snapped out of her flash back and her eyes are wide open at them who are concern her well-being. She simply nodded that she is okay.

"You all have your orders now. So I asked you again, will you bring Thor home again?"

"Yes!" They all bow to their heads while their right arms are at the left shoulder blades.

Adeen bow a little then quickly turn to return her chambers quickly. She uses her crystal ball to gaze at the warriors as they went to bridge to bring Thor home.

Adeen had waited for the return of Thor until Loki had return to her bedchambers. Which she was startled a bit and saw Loki open his arms and said, "Adeen my love I have returned."

She went to Loki and hugged him. Then she looked up to him and smiled at him. He lean his head down towards her and gave her a kiss. The kiss became more rough and hungry like kiss for them. Adeen break away from the kiss to breath, but he use his hand to bring her lips back to his.

Their mouth begins more urgent and he bit her lower lips. She shivers down her spines and she tried to talk to him, but he kept planting kiss on her collarbone. He moves her body towards the bed and rips out her clothes that she was in shock by his actions. She squirms at his advance, but it just excited him more at this refusal. She had to tell him soon before it is too late.

"Loki!"

Her shout stops Loki for a moment and gaze at her. She stood herself and cupped his face to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Loki looked at Adeen in the apology face.

"It's ok, but I don't want it to be rough for I am afraid of this condition, but their something you should know." Adeen brings Loki's hand to her womb and he looked at her when he felt a life within her.

"You mean?" He gazes in her eyes and search for her lies. But there were none.

"Yes. He or She is inside of me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You mean?"

"Yes. He or she is inside of me."

Adeen close her eyes and waiting for his rejection, but she receive his kiss and hugged her tightly. Which he smiles at her and she had tears fell from her eyes.

"Loki?" she spoke in confusion.

"I am so glad!" He continues looking at her and touches the womb of hers. "I am going to be a father."

"Really Loki?"

Adeen wanted to confirm his feelings on this, but Loki kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with so much relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay on the bed with him.

Rewind the before this accord event.

Adeen felt sickly lately and kept getting dizzy in her head. She hardly eats any meals and even when she tried, yet resulted the same

' _What is wrong with me?'_ Adeen thought to herself fearfully. She went to the healers to examine her body. The healers went in and check her body through and through her treatments. Lady Eir came back and she smiled at her.

"My princess. You are with child."

Adeen gasp at this news and gently put her hands on her belly. While Lady Eir examine the womb between her legs being spread for her and in the visions it appears to be bearing two souls in there.

Adeen look up and she felt her heart skips a beat. She smiles and giggles a little. She continues watching her unborn children in her womb and felt happy in her life.

"They appeared to be quite strong and healthy, Lady Adeen."

Adeen nodded and gotten herself up, but turn to Lady Eir and said.

"Lady Eir."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Do me favor."

"Of course, my princess."

"Keep this a secret between us until I revealed the child. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Return at the moment

They moan and each other's name as they reach their limits. "Oh Loki." Adeen had panted her last breath. Loki wrapped her body and steadily breathing.

As they lay together in the bed, Loki removed himself from her and brings her head to rest on his chest. Adeen looked at Loki and cupped his side face as he looked at Adeen in the eyes. She couldn't help, but smiled at him and neither does Loki. His hand had reached down on her belly and rubbing it.

"Loki I want to know if there is a way for the babies be at peace in this land."

Loki heard this and looked up while Adeen was saddened by the fact. Her children are the last of the wolf tribes and are endangered by many who wished to harm. Since Adeen read in Asgard history books, the very proud and old tribe called Tala is ancient beings.

They are gifted warriors for hunting, tracking and fighting. However, they are praised, yet feared by the nine realms. Maybe because the reason they feared Tala tribes for being beast instead of giving respect as a warrior should receive. Many believe based on rumors, that they steal and kidnapped woman from villages to bear their children. Since then they were hunted down for their fame, having them as slaves and to gain powers by eating their flesh.

Loki looked at her sadly, as her tears flows down her cheeks while he rubbed them off of her. She sniffs a little trying to hold back her tears and she felt deeply upset that her tribe was once so respected and powerful that they wipe them out without a good reason.

Loki stood up and hugged her tightly while whispering comfortable words in her ears. After of hours of letting out her tears, she cuddles his lap and slept thoroughly. While Loki gently stroked her hair with his fingers and he felt anger that someone can hurt her deeply.

Loki knew his first job as King of Asgard that once he gets rid of Thor for good, he must find a way to keep it that way for Adeen and his children sake.

He left Adeen Alone to sleep awhile; he put on his clothes and enters the vault to summon the destroyer to give a command.

"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything."

It's been 5 months has passed since Adeen has been conceived and her womb is physically showing her belly. She was told by Loki that she must remain in the room for a moment. Adeen woken up and notice something is off about Asgard at the moment.

She quickly gets up from the bed and dress herself quickly. She reached to the door.

However, as she gets at the door it won't open. Adeen tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge not even a little.

"Someone!" She shouts outside.

Please. Please Anyone! Father. Mother. Sif. Fandral. Volstagg. Hogun. Thor. Loki. Loki. Loki…LOKI! Screaming from her thoughts.

"Loki?! Please let me out!"

She heard the footsteps coming in by the door.

"Adeen dear"

"Loki?"

"What is happening?" as she shivers at her words towards him.

"Nothing my dear."

She felt scared of her surroundings and not wanting to wait for any chances that can occurred.

Her hands shift into her wolf claws and growling through her fangs as she tried scratching the door with her wolfs claws.

However, Loki felt she is clawing the doors and she shifted himself to her room. He stops her hands and look at her slightly bleeding hands. She felt a bit scared to upset him, but instead of getting scolded.

"Adeen, why must you hurt yourself for something so horrible?" he whispers while kissing her inside palm of the hand.

"I don't want to be alone." She whimpers and tears slides down her cheeks.

He leaned towards and hugged her. She felt calm down and looked up at his face while smile at him.

"I will create a world that you and our children will be safe from harm." He vow to her and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

She felt tired and dizzy. Finally, her sight grows pit black and passed out into Loki's arms. He picked her up in bridal style and taken her to bed.

"I am sorry Adeen." He stated sadly.

"I must do this and there is no way I'll let anyone get in my way to make you safe again."

Loki said and continues to look at Adeen's face while stroking her hair. "Be safe my love and I shall return to you to take you away from here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He left and enters the throne room where Odin slept with Frigga. The Bridge open and enter the King Laufey where he attempted to kill Odin. However, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. But, he did for her! That is why, he needed power to protect Adeen from being killed for their children sakes.

A battle begins between Thor and Loki. They both had fought with each other from their strengths and words. Thor tries convincing Loki to stop, but no good can he listen to him.

"Loki, this is madness!" Thor beseeches his brother Loki.

His tears run down on his cheeks.

" Is it madness? Is it? IS IT? I don't know what happened on Earth to make you so soft! Don't tell me it was that woman?... Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're done here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

He roared to strike him and he screamed at Loki.

"Brother, you must stop this!"

Loki holds him down with his spear along with Thor's hammer.

"You'll never understand."

"What?" Thor blinked at him confused with his words.

"I 'm doing this for her!" He screamed in his rage.

' _Who..her?'_ Thor thought, but it hit him. He was talking about Adeen!

"Loki, how long have you …and" Thor words were cut off by Loki.

"We are lovers! Thor!"

"You dare lay your hands on…" They broke apart and Loki corrected him.

"I loved her and she loves me!"

"Does she love a man who would destroy an entire race?"

"It was the Frostgiants that help those foolish men to kill her race." He sneered at him.

Thor looked at him in shocked that his little sister entire race was destroyed thanks to the frost giants help and murder her clan.

"The Frostgiants did?"

"Yes, I heard Laufey himself had admitted to me. That once he told me this while he enters Asgard, he will enjoy killing her slow and painful death. I couldn't allow that to happen! Not to my Adeen and my children!"

"What children?" he became stunned by this and only fears the worse for Adeen and the babies' life could be endangered.

"She is in need of protection and security!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

He begins to uses his hammer to destroy to bridge and Loki was stunned at this event. He ran to Thor to stop it, but the bridge collapse to crumble. Both Thor and Loki are about to fall into the Abyss had it not for Odin being there to grab Thor by the ankle with his hand.

They are hanging from the edge of the Bifrost.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki shouted at Odin. True he did it for them, but mostly for Adeen. Only Adeen. Whom he loved and protected from the day Odin brought her home.

Odin looked at him and stared.

"No, Loki."

Loki looked at Thor and said quietly to him.

"Thor. Please take care of Adeen."

Loki stares for a moment, then loosens his grip

"Loki, no... NO!"

Loki falls into a wormhole. They all grieve and Odin closes his eye as he felt a heavy burden in his old heart. As Thor got up from the Bridge, but the first thing he remember his promise to Loki:

" _Thor. Please take care of Adeen."_

Thor just realizes that he must get to Adeen quick. He picks up his hammer and ran to find her before things get worse for everyone.

He went to Adeen's room with a loud noise.

" **BANG"**

He split the door apart, but as he enters her chambers he didn't find Adeen anyway and she is nowhere at sight.

Frigga enters and begins to worry of her daughter's absence. As Thor begins to grow anxious he felt an unbearable tightness in his heart. He already dispatched the guards to find the missing princess and the entire Asgard send a search party for her. They found none and continue to search for the missing princess.

Frigga told Thor about the pregnancy of wolf children. When she had research through books from their royal library about her situation.

"Thor looked upon this scroll that said: 'When young wolf woman are at the 5 month they can be given birth at any minute. Or with luck they can last for at least three more weeks. However, if not caution the birthing and labor can be fatal to both mother and babies."

After three days none has seen her. And many of them are giving up the search.

 _Think. Come on Thor!_ Thor thought himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Epilogue

~5 years later~

In the middle of the forest called FAOLÁN wide open woods filled with fruits, animals to hunt and hidden well from hunters. The water falls is gleam from the sunlight and will never stop its flow down the streams.

Running sounds coming in

"Come on Lori!"

"I'm coming Lollia!"

Two hybrid wolf girls are 5 years old long black wavy hair with black wolf ears, fangs and tails. Lori the elder twin had left eye green and right ruby red eye, wearing a green tunic dress below knee without sleeves. Lollia is the younger twin right ruby red eye and left green eye, wearing a sliver blue tunic dress knee high and long sleeves reaches on hands.

They both ran to reach their mother Aidan.

"Mother!" they both shouted in union.

She turns around and smiled as she reaches her arms towards them. They gleefully squealed as she holds them in lovely tightness.

"Hello, my little ones ready to go."

"Yep!" They answered happily.

Aidan POV

I can't believe it's been five years. Since, that day when Thor return home as a change man, Loki fall off the bridge and everyone was searching for me.

 _5 years ago~_

 _Thor continues searching, but figures it out that I was in the tower. I was in pain that my water broke. Oh norms how painful I was. I was gasping for air and felt so scared and helpless. The babies are coming and I need help for the sake of them. I breathe calmly and Howl loud enough. I kept howling and howling. For 2 hours I stopped because my contraction had come._

" _Ngh!" the pain I felt was so hard and I am scared._

 _Someone._

 _Anyone._

 _Hurry!_

 _Thor burst into the door. I was too distracted for my own pain and he came to me, holding my hand._

" _I'm here, little one. Don't worry." Thor said soothing words I needed right now._

 _The nurse maids came and begin preparing since my contractions. I follow their instruction and begin to push. It was unbearable to give birth for seven hours it was finally over. I was so happy that my children, my daughters are born when I saw them; I begin to cry because they are here with me. Odin appeared before us and I felt afraid of what will happen to them, my babies._

" _Give them to me."_

" _No…" My tears were threat to spill on my face. But she had to obey him and given him her daughters. She holds on to Thor. She closes her eyes and heard a chuckles from him, Odin smiles upon her children._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _What?_

" _I'm sorry. I know this means…that they will never know their father…my son Loki Odinson. Can't be here with us right now." He holds them close to him and a smile a bit._

" _There mine precious granddaughters." He snuggled them a bit._

~End of Flashback~

Asgard continues to live their days even though I, the great wolf never returned. I then move to a cottage house, leaving my old life behind as I decided that I can't go back to the city because I am mated to a Trickster and I want to keep that a secret.

My rumors and legends became a story about a great wolf that lives in the forest and will created a pack and find mates for my daughters. Under Odin's blessings I get to live in this forest as the animals viewed me as their protecter.

Third POV

The last scene shows Aideen outside the cotton on a full moon. She hears a slight growl, turns around and sees Loki in wolf form as she begins to smile. She lowered herself into his eye leveled and cupped his side. Loki pressed his forehead towards her and said: "I come home for you my beloved."

 **The End**

 **Thanks for your reviews and reading my story. I hope that you'll continue reading my other stories. See ya soon.**


End file.
